onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Stories
This page lists minor stories featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. ''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' Story= The Adventures of Tom Sawyer is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author Mark Twain in 1876. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Strange Case". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Tom Sawyer is a student in Snow White's class. ::Characters Featured *Tom Sawyer Aesop's Fables Story= "Aesop's Fables" is a collection of fables featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Greek writer Aesop. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "A Wondrous Place". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Gideon disguised himself as Aesop, who runs a bar that has drinks named after his fables. ::Characters Featured *Aesop ''The BFG'' Story= The BFG is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by British author Roald Dahl in 1982. This story was featured in the Season Seven episode "The Girl in the Tower". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * In the series, the BFG is specifically a giant troll, not a giant. * Alice magically created the troll. * In the series, Alice says that the troll is "the gentlest of giants". * A group of villagers want to kill the troll as it destroyed villages' houses. ::Characters Featured *British army *Sophie *The BFG Celtic Mythology Story= Celtic Mythology is a group of myths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It consists of the body of myths native to the Celtic peoples. This story was featured in the Season Five episodes "The Bear King" and "Souls of the Departed". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *Ale of Seonaidh can be used to communicate with the spirit of someone who has passed on to the Underworld. ::Items Featured *Ale of Seonaidh ''The Curse of Capistrano'' Story= The Curse of Captstrano is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author Johnston McCulley in 1919. This story was featured in the Season Seven episode "Leaving Storybrooke". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Zorro is a dragon and the father of Lily Page. ::Characters Featured *Zorro *Lolita Pulido ''Don Quixote'' Story= Don Quixote is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Spanish writer Miguel de Cervantes in 1605 and 1615. This story was featured in the Season Two episode "We Are Both". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The horse Rocinante was owned by the Evil Queen until she decided to sacrifice him to try to enact the Dark Curse. ::Characters Featured *Rocinante ''The Emerald City of Oz'' Story= The Emerald City of Oz is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author L. Frank Baum. This story was featured in the Season Three episode "Kansas". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The Book of Records is used by the witches and has foreseen the fates of Dorothy and Zelena. ::Items Featured *The Great Book of Records Germanic Mythology Story= Germanic Mythology is a group of myths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It consists of the body of myths native to the Germanic peoples. This story was featured in the spin-off episodes "Dirty Little Secrets" and "And They Lived...". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The nix is named Nyx and is the guardian of Well of Wonders. If someone steals water from the well without permission, she curses them into becoming genies, forcing them to spend their lives serving the will of others. ::Characters Featured *The nix Goldilocks and the Three Bears Story= "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by English writer Robert Southey in 1837. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Street Rats". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Goldilocks runs a spa in Storybrooke called The Three Bears Day Spa. ::Characters Featured *Goldilocks The Haunted Mansion Story= The Haunted Mansion is an attraction's storyline featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was conceived by Walt Disney Imagineering, and the attraction opened on August 9, 1969. The storyline was featured in the Season Seven episode "Secret Garden". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Madame Leota is a witch and a member of the Coven of the Eight. ::Characters Featured *Madame Leota ::Locations Featured *Memento Mori ''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' Story= The Marvelous Land of Oz is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author L. Frank Baum in 1904. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Where Bluebirds Fly". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The Wicked Witch of the North is mentioned as being the one who cursed Stanum. ::Characters Featured *The Wicked Witch of the North ''Mary Reilly'' Story= Mary Reilly is a parallel novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American writer Valerie Martin in 1990. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Strange Case". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Mary is killed by Dr. Jekyll after sleeping with Mr. Hyde. ::Characters Featured *Dr. Jekyll *Mary Reilly *Mary's father *Mr. Hyde ::Locations Featured *England ''Moby-Dick'' Story= Moby-Dick; or, The Whale is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American writer Herman Melville in 1851. This story was featured in the Season Seven episode "Knightfall". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Wish Hook meets with Ahab to get a magical item. ::Characters Featured *Captain Ahab *First Mate Starbuck * Moby Dick ''The Mysterious Island'' Story= The Mysterious Island is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Jules Verne in 1874. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Dark Waters". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The Mysterious Island is another name for the Land of Untold Stories. Nemo is seeking a magic key which will take him to the Mysterious Island, and is taken there after he is mortally injured. ::Characters Featured *Captain Nemo ::Locations Featured *The mysterious island ::Vehicles Featured *''Nautilus'' ''The Patchwork Girl of Oz'' Story= The Patchwork Girl of Oz is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author L. Frank Baum in 1919. This story was featured in the Season Four episodes "Heart of Gold" and "Lily" and the Season Five premiere "The Dark Swan". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Robin Hood steals one of the six-leafed clovers from the Wicked witch of the West. Both of them later use it for transformation. ::Items Featured *Six-leafed clover Polynesian Mythology Story= Polynesian Mythology is a group of myths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was oral stories told by the people of the Polynesian Islands. This story was featured in the Season Seven episodes "Knightfall" and "Leaving Storybrooke". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Wish Hook seeks Maui's fish hook. ::Characters Featured * Maui ::Items Featured * Maui's fish hook ''Pride and Prejudice'' Story= Pride and Prejudice is a novel of manners featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by English author Jane Austen in 1813. This story was featured in the spin-off episode "Who's Alice". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *Alice is introduced to Mr. Darcy as a potential suitor by her stepmother Sarah. ::Characters Featured *Mr. Darcy ::Locations Featured *England Rip Van Winkle (Short Story) Story= "Rip Van Winkle" is a short story featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by the American author Washington Irving in 1819. This story was featured in the Season Four episode "The Apprentice". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *While Emma is driving through Storybrooke, the car radio host takes a request from Rip Van Winkle, who is looking for a classic song to wake up to. *Rip van Winkle appears in a non-canon deleted scene from "Nasty Habits". ::Characters Featured * Rip Van Winkle Roman Mythology Story= Roman Mythology is a group of myths featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It a set of traditional stories pertaining to ancient Rome's legendary origins and religious system, as represented in the literature and visual arts of the Romans. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "Page 23". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The Evil Queen seeks Cupid's arrow, intending to use it to track down Snow White. ::Characters Featured * Cupid ::Items Featured * Cupid's arrow ''The Scarlet Letter'' Story= The Scarlet Letter is a historical novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author Nathaniel Hawthorne in 1850. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "The Other Shoe". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Hester comes to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories and appears in Granny's Diner wearing the scarlet "A" on her clothes. ::Characters Featured *Hester Prynne Three Billy Goats Gruff Story= "Three Billy Goats Gruff" is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Norwegian authors Peter Christen Asbjornsen and Jorgen Moe in 1841. This story was featured in the Season One episode "Snow Falls", and the Season Three episode "There's No Place Like Home". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *There is more than one troll that Snow White and Prince Charming encounter on the bridge. ::Characters Featured *The troll ::Locations Featured *The bridge ''The Three Musketeers'' Story= The Three Musketeers is a historical novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Alexandre Dumas in 1844. This story was featured in the Season Six episode "A Bitter Draught". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The Three Musketeers come to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories. ::Characters Featured *Three Musketeers ''Treasure Island'' Story= Treasure Island is an adventure novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scottish author Robert Lewis Stevenson in 1883. This story was featured in the Season Five episode "The Brothers Jones". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Killian and Liam work for Captain Silver on his boat. ::Characters Featured *Captain Silver *Jim Hawkins *Sailors ::Items Featured *Boats *Maps *Treasure References Category:List Pages Category:Stories